Namjoon akan berkata
by Haqqu Asslamtu
Summary: Saat fansign di China kamu ada disana, disebelah gadis yang menolak Namjoon.


**Namjoon akan berkata ... (c) H.A ABW**

**Genre : Drama (maybe)**

**Pairs : Namjoon x OC (you)**

**Warning : Ini semacam curhat.**

**Rate : T**

Aku tersenyum saat Jungkook menulis nama panjangku, dia terlihat seperti anak SD yang baru belajar menulis.

Sesusah itukah?

"Tidak usah, tidak usah di tanda tangani." Aku melirik gadis di sebelahku, dia kembali sibuk dengan bookletnya, aku melirik Namjoon yang beralih meminum air kemasan yang tersedia di mejanya.

Dia tersenyum ke deretan ARMY yang sedang duduk di depan menunggu gilian antri, tapi aku bisa melihat kilasan tatapan pilu matanya saat gadis tadi menolaknya. Kalimat terakhir gadis tadi mengiang-ngiang di telingaku. Barusan itu dia menolak tanda tangan Namjoon? Benarkan?.

"Haqqu, ini." Jungkook tersenyum sembari menyodorkan booklet miliku.

"Iya, terimakasih." Dia memberiku high five, sebelum aku melangkah aku kembali melirik Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini salah satu dari noona mu Jungkook."

"Ahh? Benarkah?" Jungkook terlihat bingung, tapi aku biarkan saja, dia terlihat manis dengan ekspresi muka begitu. Astaga Golden Maknae.

Aku kembali teringat kejadian tadi, gadis tadi yang ada di sampingku sekarang sedang mengobrol asyik dengan Jimin. Aku mendengus tidak habis pikir.

"Annyeonghaseo!" Aku mendengar Namjoon menyapaku, tapi mataku tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca entah kenapa.

"Wassap?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Amazing," Jawabku, sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Dia kembali tersenyum lalu mengambil booklet miliku.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Namjoon bertanya, sambil menimbang-nimbang dimana dia akan membubuhkan tanda-tangannya.

"Haqqu Asslamtu," Jawabku singkat, aku ingin menangis, kenapa dia bisa setegar itu dan aku secengeng ini. Demi Tuhan gadis tadi itu menolak Namjoon bukan menolakku.

"Maaf?" Namjoon mendongak meminta penjelasan. Aku tersenyum konyol, nama yang aneh untuk orang asing tentu saja. Aku menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi namaku, yang harus ia tulis. Namjoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Saat dia sedang menulis aku kembali teringat penolakan tadi.

"Oppa, bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti tadi?" Tanyaku, sungguh aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mata ini meluncur dengan sendirinya.

"Mwo?" Namjoon mendongak lagi, matanya membualat kaget karena melihatku menangis.

"Hei jangan menangis," Mendengar ucapannya malah membuat air mataku semakin deras.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ada ARMY seperti dia," Aku mengelap air mataku, Namjoon kembali degan kesibukannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan." Namjoon berkata lagi, seakan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kejadian tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau setenang itu Oppa?" Aku sesenggukan. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sipit yang ada di belakang Namjoon, mereka pasti sudah siaga satu. Takut jika aku adalah salah satu fans gila berbahaya yang akan menculik Namjoon.

"Berpikir positif saja," Dia kembali menjawab dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di kedua pipinya, aku tidak bisa. Bahkan rasanya aku ingin sekali menjambak gadis tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang ARMY menyukai anggota yang satu dan membenci anggota lainnya. Kalian bertujuh, itu berarti ARMY harus mencintai ke tujuh membernya." Aku mengoceh, tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Namjoon.

"Orang memiliki haknya masing-masing untuk mnyukai dan membenci orang lain. Ahh kemari," Namjoon mencondongkan badannya, aku ikut mencondongkan badanku kearahnya.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak menganggapnya seorang ARMY. Betul yang tadi kau bilang, bahwa seorang ARMY harus mencintai kami bertujuh. Jadi berhentilah menangis, sayang." Apa tadi dia bilang? Aku mengelap air mataku.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Namjoon menggeserkan booklet kearahku.

"Berjanjilah, suatu saat kau akan mengcover lagu milik Miguel yang Sure Thing." Aku memandang Namjoon tanda serius.

"If you be the cash, I'll be the rubber band," Namjoon terlihat berpikir lalu menyanyikan line itu.

"You be the match," Aku menyahut, senyumku mengembang. Bahagia sekali rasanya saat tau Namjoon mengetahui lagu itu.

"Imma be your fuse," Namjoon melanjutkan.

"Boom!" Kami saling memandang, karena mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan. Lalu tertawa bahagia.

"Ahh, aku punya cincin pernikahan kita," Aku mengangguk-angguk memberi tahu pada Namjoon.

"Benarkah?" Dia terlihat antusias saat aku mengambil cincin yang ku maksud di dalam saku celanaku.

"Ini, kau adalah Rap Monster. Aku pasanganmu, Lady Monster." Dia tersenyum lebar, oh astaga lesung pipinya. Namjoon memberikan tangan kirinya, lalu aku memasangkan cincin bertuliskan Lady Monster itu di jari manisnya.

"Selesai!" Aku tersenyum, berusaha menahan air mata bahagia karena akhirnya bisa melakukan hal ini.

"Tidak adil, kapan giliranku memasangnya di jarimu?" APA? Aku menatap Namjoon minta penjelasan, bukankah biasanya setiap ARMY hanya menyematkan cincin tanpa harus di balas? Namjoon tadi, tadi dia bilang apa? Namjoon menyodorkan tangannya meminta cincin yang sudah ku pakai di jari manisku. Aku menurut saja, dia lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya, mengambil tangan kiriku, dan memasukan cincin itu di jari manisku.

"DAMN! Oppa, kau mau membuat mataku menjadi seperti matamu?" Namjoon tertawa mengerti dengan maksd perkataanku.

"Baiklah, bye." Namjoon memberikan high five-nya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, see you someday, terdengar lebih enak di dengar Oppa," Aku mengomel lagi, ahh seberapa benci nanti Namjoon padaku?.

"See you? Someday?" Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

"Siapa tau kita bertemu lagi, iya kan?" Dia tertawa lepas, lalu mengangghuk mengiyakan. Aku melangkah ke meja Jimin.

"See you next time, Jagiya." Namjoon kembali melambaikan tangannya padaku, membuat pipiku entah semerah apa sekarang.

**_END_**

Ini di tulis saat kejadian fansign di China itu loh, aku tulis di catatan fb. Nah baru sempet sekarang di publish kesini. :D

*Posisi fansign di China waktu itu emang Jungkook – Rap Monster – Jimin.

*Saya emang pengen banget Namjoon ngecover lagunya Miguel yang itu. Sweetnya...

*Saya juga bakal ngasih cincin kalo seandainya beneran bisa ikut fansign suatu saat nanti.

3 3 3 Namjoon Oppa.

Review-nya reader...


End file.
